1. Field
The following description relates to an envelope detection apparatus dynamically controlled in response to an input signal and an envelope detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An envelope detection apparatus detects an envelope of an input signal, namely, an envelope of an amplitude modulated input signal. The envelope detection apparatus includes a detection band. That is, when the input signal passes through the envelope detection apparatus, the envelope detection apparatus performs frequency filtering (for example, low-pass filtering), thereby outputting an envelope from the detection band.